


Chocobo Racing

by LadyofAnnoy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Chocobos, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Racing, Road Trip, The chocobros, funny trip, mother Iggy worries, prompto tries to fix their problem, who doesn't love chocobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAnnoy/pseuds/LadyofAnnoy
Summary: The boys have been through too much. Noctis is gloomy, Ignis is stressed and Gladio seemed ready to break his neck but  Prompto knew how to cheer up their gang. By having the joyous game ever. But, they'll need a Chocobo each.





	

"The Chocobos!"

A high-pitched voice rang out suddenly as they passed the Chocobo post in the Duscae region. But nobody paid attention to him as they were indulged in their own world. But the blond boy didn't seem to bother, instead he reached out to the driver and called out to his member.

"Hey Ignis! There's a Chocobo post over there! Don't you wanna go and check it out? They looked adorable and I wanted to take them for a ride and-"

"Prompto! Shut up, will you? We were chased by the Imperial Army and now you wanna have a chocobo ride? Be reasonable!", at first, Prompto thought that Ignis scolded him. But it was Noctis. And the prince didn't look happy. At all.

Well, Prompto couldn't blame him, after what had happened to his home, his kingdom, and his people, the gunner decided that he should keep quiet. Prompto apologized slowly before sitting down perfectly on his seat, beside the angered prince. It was then that he took a closer look at his friends. He glanced briefly to the dark prince beside him. Noctis looked very weary, worn down and exhausted. Maybe from the battle with the Imperial Army earlier. And his face has no light on it either. Prompto noticed that the prince had never smiled properly this whole week and that worries him, a lot. From the distressed Noctis, Prompto changed his view to Gladio. Although he cannot see him very well as he sits in the front, Prompto knew that the bodyguard is stressed too. By the way he crosses his legs and how tense his shoulder is, the gunner valued his life more than to disturb the tank. Then, it was Ignis. The bespectacled man didn't say anything from the start of their journey until now. Nah, neither of the group member did. But usually Ignis will talk to them, although it was a trivial thing, to keep him from feeling sleepy. Also Ignis didn't back him up when Noctis scolded him like usually he did.

The environment is very tense and Prompto didn't like it at all. _What should I do?_ , he thought. The blond knew that if they didn't cheer up, they're going to break and it certainly something that Prompto didn't wanna see. He looked up and saw that the day is about to end. He wanted to inform Ignis but worried if he'd only break the thin line of patience there. But he needed to do and he alone has, as the other didn't seem to have concern about the day.

"Hey, Iggy? The sun is about to set and its getting dark. Don't you think we should pull over and find somewhere to rest?". he said slowly, as if talking loudly will break his friend. He thought that the driver didn't hear it, as he speak really slow but it didn't.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. But let's be careful and drive for a little more. Just to be sure that the army didn't get to us", Ignis finally talked, after taking a quick look around. Prompto sigh of relief, at least Ignis gave him a positive reply and didn't scold him. Prompto stretched and smiled. At least not everyone is angry at him.

The next day, Ignis and Gladio went into the forest to hunt some meat for their lunch, although it was still morning. Supposedly it should be Prompto with Gladio, but the blond didn't feel up to the hunt an it fell upon Ignis. After breakfast, the two oldest set off for their hunt, leaving the gunner and the still sleeping prince. Of course, after a brief lecture of how to reheat the breakfast for Noctis, should the prince woke up early, as if, and to take care of himself and their belongings. Prompto watched his two oldest members until they were gone into the forest, then he continued eating his meal.

It was such a beautiful and peaceful day. The clouds and birds decorating the clear blue sky. Prompto finds himself dozing off on the camp chair listening to the river sound and the chirping birds. Then he felt someone shaking him. He thought it was Ignis, as the shaking is quite careful and slow but when he opened his eyes, it was Noctis.

"Hey, wake up, Prom. Where's Iggy and Gladio?", the prince scanned the area, while rubbing his eyes, obviously he'd just woken up. The blond yawned and stretched. He looked at his watch. It's almost 20 minutes ago when Ignis and Gladio set forth their hunting. And it's 10.30 am. Prompto looked at the prince confusedly, as if he was looking at a weird clown. Noctis felt someone staring at him and looked back, exchanging confusing looks with Prompto.

"What?"

"Am I dreaming? Or you really did wake up early in the morning?", that earned a chuckle from the dark prince. Prompto shocked. Did he just chuckled? At his words?

"Now enough with that look. Yep, I am awake in the morning and no, you're not dreaming. Now, where's Iggy and Gladio? I didn't see them around", Noctis giggled while scanning the area. Hearing that giggle, Prompto's heart leaped with happiness. He'd never heard Noctis laughed, or even giggle in this entire week and that really puts his mind on ease. Prompto jumped out of the chair and onto his friend. Noctis stumbled, as he was still disoriented from the sleep and now something had hopped on his back.

"Prom, what are you doing?"

"Hahahaha! Finally you smiled! And laughed! You know you worries me a lot when you've never smiled let alone laughed this week! I thought that you've closed your heart and be a different Noctis! Oh I'm so glad!", Prompto ruffled hid friend's dark hair and laughed his heart out. It really did ease his mind. Meanwhile, Noctis looked guilty and gave a sour smile.

"Sorry, Prom. I didn't mean to be mad at you yesterday. You know, with the Nifleheim's invasion and all, I-I'm sorry", Noctis looked down with his sad face. He reached to Promto's hand and squeezed it a little, telling him that he really is sorry. Prompto couldn't help but feeling sympathy to his best friend. He knew how hard it is to the prince, now that he'd lost his kingdom, even his father, and now he needed to reclaim their home back along with the crystal, Prompto hugged the dark prince.

"Nah, it's okay y'know. Instead, it should be me apologizing. I was so excited about the chocobo that I forgot about our crisis. It's okay to feel angry, Noct. Sometimes we need to let it out so that it didn't eat our soul. So, breakfast?", Prompto let go of the hug and heading towards the kitchen, planning to reheat the breakfast. By the time the blond finished heating the food and placed it inside a plate, Noctis had just finished taking a bath at the river nearby. Probably feeling filthy after the battle yesterday. He handed the plate to the prince and sat next to him on the camping chair. Prompto even had gotten himself a cup of coffee to keep Noctis company. Minutes passed as they enjoyed their meal.

"You know, your plan yesterday didn't sound too bad", Noctis break the silence.

"What?"

"The chocobo riding. I think it might be fun. Really, it's been sometime that I've ride the chocobo", Noctis looked at the gunner, and smiled. Somehow, his smile is full of meaning. Prompto caught what the prince tried to say and smirked.

"You up to this, buddy? Let's do it"

\---

"That's a whole lot of chocobo you'll find here", Gladio said, while cutting up some branch near his face.

"Yeah, maybe this area is the habitat for chocobos? Lest we'd not disturb their home or else we became their food", Ignis replied while looking out for the wild chocobos running around.

"Hahaha relax, Iggy. Chocobo ain't gonna eat humans, you know that", the bodyguard chuckled a little at his friend's paranoia. He looked at his hands. He's got 3 small birds and Ignis himself has 2. They didn't find anything like the garulas for meat, but birds can do.

"Think we've got enough, Iggy. Let's head back and hope that the boys didn't burn our camp", Gladio nudged the advisor on the shoulder and headed back to their camp. Ignis followed behind, thinking of the same too.

Ignis looked at his watch and noted that they'd ventured into the forest far too long than they had intended. It's already in the noon and he needed to hurry as to prepare lunch. It took them almost 20 minutes to reach their campsite, following the trail Ignis had left behind should they were lost in the woods. En route to the camp, Ignis kept thinking about Prompto. He felt guilty for not backing the boy up when the prince scolded him yesterday. He thought that maybe he was sulking.

"You think Prompto's okay?", Ignis finally letting his thought out. He looked at the bodyguard and notice his change of face expression.

"I don't know. I wanted to comfort him yesterday, but don't know how. Poor boy must be feeling down the road now", Gladio replied, feeling as much guilty as Ignis.

"We ought to say sorry to him sooner or later. I'm afraid he'll think that we'd never care about him", Ignis mentally promised to apologize to the gunner. He knew that Prompto tried to enlighten them and he felt guilty for not taking care of his feelings.

As soon as they reached the camp, Ignis's heart skipped a beat as he can't find either Prompto or Noctis there. Gladio's worried too, as he started calling for their names.

"Noctis?! Prompto?!"

"Highness! Where are you?! Prompto!", Ignis started having panic attack. His brain tried to thin that they're probably having a walk but it was overwhelmed with the thought that the Imperial Army had taken their friends into custody. He's going to call Gladio and share his opinion when suddenly a gush of wind passed them. Ignis could swear that he saw something yellow passing him, along with voices. A happy one. It was Prompto and Noctis.

Ignis and Gladio watched at the two younger members as they were having fun. Somehow they'd caught a chocobo each and probably was having a race, regarding how fast the creature ran earlier. Ignis exchanged looks with Gladio and feeling the tension loosening up. They're relief to see that their other members were alive and well.

"Well, didn't expect that", Gladio said as he set down the dead birds on the ground and continued watching the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, at least they played around nearby", Iggy put down the birds and adjusted his glasses.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Iggy?", Gladio turned back to him and smirked. Ignis was confused at first and then he chuckled and shook his head.

"Why not"

\---

"Hey Noct! Look who's faster! Hahaha you're losing, man!", Prompto shouted as he passed Noctis. He was very sure that he'll win the game as he looked back and saw how grumpy Noctis was, getting leaved behind. He was about to reach the ending point when suddenly a voice startled him from his side.

"Having fun here, I believe"

Prompto yelled and jumped off the chocobo out of surprised and rolling a good meters before coming to a halt. He groaned as he tried to get up with his aching body and looked up, ready to scold whoever tried to startled him but his eyes met with a pair of amused emerald eyes, on a chocobo. Meanwhile his chocobo had run away, probably scared after that sudden jump. Noctis at the back also startled as Gladio bump his fist to the prince's back. Also on a chocobo.

"Oh, Iggy. Hehehe, umm... I... You know it's not like what you think. It's-", Prompto tried to reason with Ignis, knowing that Iggy probably get mad as they left the camp site without notice and having an unsafe race on top of that before getting cut off by the advisor.

"What? You'll surrender already? I afraid that the fun is only getting started", Ignis tried to hide his amusement but can't, apparently because of the comical face Prompto makes as he utters his words. Then suddenly the blond boy's face beamed with light as he smiled ear to ear.

"No way! Wait here, I'll go and fetch my chocobo!", the gunner said as he get up, forgetting his backaches and running down the field, catching his own wild chocobo.

Once he'd caught one, he raced toward where his gang is already waiting and couldn't stop smiling. _Finally, we're doing this together_ , he thought as he positioned himself between Gladio and Noctis. After stating where is the finishing point, he counted until 3 then dashed to the front while the other tried to overcome him. It was an exciting evening. Having a chocobo race with his most precious friends in the world, Prompto couldn't think of anything better than this. Noct tried to surpassed him by jumping on a big rock then jumped in front of him. The position now is Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis. 

"Hah! How's that blondie? Who's the winner now?", Noctis exclaimed in victory as the finishing point is just ahead of them and make haste to pass the prince.

"Just a little bit more... YES!", Prompto shouted as he'd finally passed Noctis and arrived at the finishing line first. Prompto hopped off the chocobo and danced in victory, unaware that his ride had run off into the woods.

"Yeah! Who's the winner? Prompto! Who's the great? Prompto! Hoo yeah! Hahahaha I win! I win! Man, you're a thousand years younger to beat Prompto Argentum in a chocobo race", Prompto stated victoriously with his proud smirk. The others just rolled their eyes at the blond's own praise as they finally reached the point.

"Hahaha yeah Mr. Number 1. You were so great that you're unaware that your 'horse' had run away from you", Noct said as he laughed hard on his friend's surprised face.

Ignis and Gladio didn't get left behind and started laughing too. Prompto felt that blood rushed up to his face for the embarrassment and started hitting Noct for humiliating him. Of course he couldn't as the prince ran away with his 'horse'. The other older member didn't help just by laughing only.

"Come on, man! Stop humiliating me!"

\---

The boys had settled up around the fire as Ignis was making the dinner. After laughing and making a joke of Prompto, Ignis thought that enough is enough then headed back to their camp, with Prompto riding with Noct as their camp is quite a distance from their current place. As they'd skipped lunch earlier, Ignis would use the dead bird's meat as a way to celebrate Prompto's winning today. Ignis glanced backways and his heart soothed down hearing the banters from his dear friends. Ignis wanted their dinner to be as delicious as they could to thank Prompto for everything that he'd done to cheer them up. After making sure that everyone had gotten their own portion of dinner, Ignis sat beside Gladio and started eating.

"Wow! Iggy, this looks delicious! What's with it?", Prompto stated as he wolfed down the dinner. Ignis smiled and looked at Prompto with soothing eyes, then at Gladio. They exchanged their looks then Gladio nodded, fully aware of what Ignis is about to say.

"Thank you, Prompto. And, sorry", Ignis finally say it, after some hesitation.

That really caught Prompto off guard and choked with his food. He thankfully grab a glass of water handed to him by Noctis and gulped it on one sip. Prompto wiped his mouth, then looked at Ignis in bewilderment.

"What?", is what he's able to utter at the moment. Why was Iggy thanking him? Then apologizing?

"For cheering us up. With having that race earlier, it really does helped to lift some burden off my shoulder. I mean, our shoulders", Ignis replied. Prompto stayed quiet as he felt that Iggy might continue.

"And I'm sorry for not helping you after being scolded by his Highness yesterday. I know you must be feeling sad and me and Gladiolus here wanted to say sorry, from the bottom of our heart", Iggy stated. He genuinely feeling guilty together with Gladio. He looked up from his plate to Prompto and to his surprised, the blond cried, while smiling.

"Aww man! What's with these emotional thing Iggy?", Prompto wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He put down his meal and grabbed Noctis's hands then headed to Gladio and Ignis to hug them. Prompto couldn't contain his feelings and ended up crying on top of Ignis's hair. The advisor didn't care, as long as the blond is happy. He squeezed his friends tighter and chuckled.

"Man! I've never thought about that y'know? I'm just happy that you guys were okay! That's all. Oh how I love it when you guys smiled earlier! You know how worried am I seeing three of you so tense?", Prompto let out his feelings. He's really happy and feeling relief now. The tight knot in his stomach starts to loosen and finally, for the first time he felt that he belonged to this group. They're his brothers, by blood or not and nothing could stop him from protecting that bond. Prompto let go of the group hug and sniffled. Wiping his tears with his hands, his face beamed with happiness. With his smile that shines like the sun, his friends couldn't help but thought of how cute their blond is.

"Now! Who's up for the next challenge?", the gunner smiled to each of them.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis laughed while raising up their hands, up for the gunner's challenge tonight. The boys spend their entire night following Prompto's lead in his games and slept together in the tent later that night. Prompto slept peacefully, surrounded by his friends. They're his brothers, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first ever fic about the boys and i don't wanna start with a dark one (although i love dark fanfiction). Anyway, hope you guys love it and enjoy reading it!  
> Sorry if my English is broken or terrible or if the story is not much funny as you guys anticipated anyway, feel free to comments!


End file.
